


Seis momentos

by Tenshiko_KuTe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiko_KuTe/pseuds/Tenshiko_KuTe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji es un estudiante de universidad limpio, ordenado y metódico en sus costumbres. Kiba en chico alegre, descuidado, desordenado y muy descarado ¿Que sucede cuando tienen que compartir habitación?</p>
<p>Two-shot. Seis momentos, tres para Neji, tres para Kiba.</p>
<p>Una historia tontorrona e inocente. No llega a yaoi, se queda en SHONEN-AI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tres momentos para Neji

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y el resto de personajes que salen son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto, eso sí, la descabellada historia es mía, él no tiene nada que ver con mis insensateces.

**El primero** **fue un accidente**

Neji Hyuuga tenía toda su vida organizada. No había lugar para nada que no tuviese planeado.

Tenía que ser así. No le gustaba no saber que no controlaba su propia vida.

A punto de cumplir los 20 años, Neji dedicaba todos los días un tiempo a organizar lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente y siempre mantenía la habitación que ocupaba en la residencia limpia y ordenada. Se podía decir que casi era un poco maniático.

Tenía sus ideas muy claras, sabía lo que consideraba que estaba bien y lo que consideraba inapropiado y siempre era consecuente con sus ideas.

Pero su vida iba a ponerse patas arriba de la forma que menos se imaginaba.

Todo empezó el día que le comunicaron que iba a tener un nuevo compañero de habitación. A Neji no le gustaba tener compañeros pero las cosas eran así, las habitaciones eran dobles y en la suya había una cama disponible y por supuesto, él no iba a quejarse de las normas, las normas estaban establecidas por algo.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la Universidad abstraído en sus ideas cuando un fuerte golpe le hizo caer y quedar sentado en el suelo

\- Lo siento, lo siento, te ayudo – dijo una voz masculina mientras una mano le agarraba del brazo.

\- Deja, ya puedo yo solo – respondió apartando la mano y levantándose sin mirar a su interlocutor

\- Lo siento, es que… me he perdido y andaba distraído

Neji le miró, el chico sería más o menos de su edad, castaño, con el pelo alborotado y unos ojos que le miraban descarados e insolentes. Se rascaba la cabeza mientras sonreía con cara de pensar alguna travesura.

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado

\- ¡Ah! Lo sé, lo sé pero estas bien ¿no?

\- Si, lo estoy pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis cosas

Un montón de papeles se habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo.

\- Lo siento, ya los recojo – y uniendo la acción a la palabra, el chico se agachó y comenzó a recogerlos

\- Déjalo, ya puedo yo – Neji también se agachó

\- No, yo lo hago

\- Que te digo que lo dejes, lo vas a desordenar todo

\- Vale, lo siento

El chico se levantó al mismo tiempo que Neji, ambos quedaron frente a frente, bastante cerca el uno del otro. El chico hizo un gesto como si olisqueara algo.

\- ¿A qué huele?

\- ¿Qué olor?

De pronto el chico se acercó a Neji y pegó su nariz a su cuello.

\- ¡Eres tú! – exclamó con aire triunfante

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Estás loco o qué?

Neji quería haberse apartado rápidamente de aquel individuo, sin embargo, permaneció clavado allí, de alguna forma, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

\- Hueles bien… como a fruta y… a otra cosa

\- Será el champú ¡Haz el favor de separarte!

\- ¿Te estoy molestando? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo pero sin apartarse del cuello de Neji.

\- ¡Si! ¡Me molestas mucho!

Neji sentía la suave respiración de aquel chico acariciar su cuello y la calidez de su cuerpo casi pegado al suyo. Comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente nervioso.

\- Pues apártate tú, a mi me gusta este olor.

Neji hizo un esfuerzo y se obligó a poner sus manos en los hombros del chico y apartarte bruscamente.

\- ¿Estás loco o qué?

\- ¿Te has enfadado?

\- Mira, vete, no necesito tu ayuda

\- Si, te has enfadado

\- ¡Que desaparezcas!

\- Vale, vale… que carácter… ¡Ah, por cierto, me llamo Kiba Inuzuka! – Gritaba mientras se alejaba - ¡Ya nos veremos por aquí!

\- Espero que no – musitó Neji sin levantar la vista.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había puesto así al sentir la proximidad de ese chico? ¿Por qué su aliento le cosquilleaba aún en el cuello? Seguramente estaría cansado, si, eso sería, últimamente se esforzaba demasiado y dormía poco… seguro que era el cansancio.

**El segundo fue una advertencia**

Cuando Neji regresó a su habitación encontró ésta hecha un desastre. Por lo que se veía su nuevo compañero ya había llegado y había abierto sus maletas y sacado sin ningún cuidado su ropa, aunque no había ni rastro de él.

Aquello era un verdadero caos, había pantalones, camisetas y toda clase de ropa esparcidas por la cama y las sillas, debía ser que buscaba algo y tenía prisa. Tanto desorden ponía nervioso a Neji. Decidió que lo mejor sería aceptar la invitación que su amigo Naruto le había hecho para ir a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana, con suerte, cuando regresase su nuevo compañero habría vuelto y ordenado sus cosas.

Entró en la cafetería y enseguida localizó a Naruto sentado en una de las mesas junto con Hinata, Tenten y Lee.

\- Hola – saludó al acercarse

\- ¡Hombre Neji! ¡Que bien que hayas venido! – exclamó alegre Naruto

\- ¿No decías que ibas a estudiar? – preguntó Tenten

\- He cambiado de opinión

\- Pero siéntate hombre – dijo Lee

\- Así podremos ver otra vez al camarero nuevo – comentó riendo Tenten – Es monísimo ¿verdad Hinata?

\- Si… bueno… supongo – respondió tímidamente la aludida

No tardó en acercarse el camarero.

\- Buenas tardes señor ¿Qué desea?

\- ¡Tú! – exclamó el camarero

Neji se quedó perplejo al ver que el camarero era ese extraño chico con el que se había topado por la mañana

\- ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó burlón el chico

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Trabajo aquí ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿Le conoces Neji? – preguntó Naruto

\- Ya casi somos amigos íntimos – contestó Kiba

\- ¡No digas sandeces! Solo nos hemos chocado por accidente, tú y yo somos auténticos desconocidos

\- Desde luego, que frío eres conmigo, después del momento tan íntimo que hemos vivido

\- ¡Neji! – gritó Lee - ¿Pero que has hecho?

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – también gritó Naruto

\- No le hagáis ni caso, es un pobre desquiciado

\- Bah, no te enfades tanto, te terminará por salir una úlcera. Vuestro amigo no entiende las bromas ¿no?

\- Ni un poquito – contestó Tenten

\- ¿Vas a tomar nota de lo que quiero? Ese es tu trabajo ¿no?

Lo que le faltaba, encontrarse al loco ese, desde luego así no iba a conseguir relajarse… bueno, ya sabía un sitio donde no iba a volver nunca más.

Al marchase de la cafetería volvió a encontrarse con Kiba.

\- Hasta luego, espero volver a verte pronto – le despidió el chico con una sonrisa

\- Espero que no – contestó secamente Neji

No tenía ganas de volver a su cuarto, así que estuvo paseando sin rumbo tratando de recuperar la calma que por culpa de ese chico estaba empezando a perder.

Al entrar de nuevo en su habitación escuchó una voz canturrear desde el cuarto de baño, por lo visto, su compañero había regresado ya, bien, a ver si ahora se ponía a recoger todo ese desastre.

Se sentó en una silla y cogió un libro. Empezaba a concentrarse en la lectura cuando una especie de gritito ahogado le desconcentró.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú otra vez! – Decía Kiba mirándole divertido en la puerta del servicio, vestido solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura - ¿Me estás persiguiendo?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes que es un delito meterte en la habitación de un extraño?

\- Esta es mi habitación. Es la 231 ¿no? Pues es la mía. Me he instalado hoy ¿no serás tú el que me persigue?

\- ¿Qué esta es tu…? ¡No! ¡Me niego! Ahora mismo voy a poner una reclamación.

\- ¿Así que tú eres mi compañero? ¡Ya es casualidad!

\- Se acabó la casualidad. Voy a hablar con el director

Kiba miró divertido como Neji se marchaba.

Tardó bastante en regresar, Kiba se empezaba a preguntar si no se habría fugado de allí huyendo de él. Para cuando lo hizo, Kiba ya había recogido más o menos sus cosas.

Nej le dirigió una mirada heladora.

\- Por desgracia para mí no hay más habitaciones libres – dijo muy serio – Pero ten por seguro que en cuanto las haya uno de los dos se irá de aquí.

\- ¡Oh, que serio de pones! Bueno, mientras tanto sería bueno que me dijeras tu nombre ¿o quieres que me dirija a ti como "chico que huele bien"?

\- Neji Hyuuga

\- Encantado – Kiba le tendió la mano - ¿Puedo llamarte Neji?

\- No, no puedes – Neji se apartó de él – El tiempo que tengamos que estar juntos, procura mantener las distancias

Con un gesto rápido Kiba rodeó la cintura de Neji y le atrajo hacia él, hasta quedar sus labios junto a uno de sus oidos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no haga esto? – Le susurró - ¿No puedo olerte?

Neji sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pero reaccionó rápido y estrelló su puño contra la cara de Kiba.

\- Sobretodo mantén las distancias – dijo en tono amenazante regalándole la mirada más asesina que pudo.

**El tercero** **fue por un regalo**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Neji tenía a Kiba como nuevo compañero. Poco a poco había ido acostumbrándose a él. Era ruidoso, desordenado, nunca se estaba quieto, cambiaba las cosas de sitio… pero se estaba acostumbrando a él.

Se había acostumbrado a su mirada traviesa y a sus continuos descaros, a su mala manía de pegarse a él para "olerle", a su sonrisa burlona y a su forma de mover la nariz cuando un olor le llamaba la atención. Poco a poco Kiba se había instalado en la habitación y en su vida; cuando no estaba echaba en falta su risa, su molesta presencia preguntando que hacía y hasta echaba en falta no regañarle por su falta de orden.

Kiba estaba empezando a trastornar su mundo ordenado y planificado.

Le molestaba verle siempre salir de la ducha solo envuelto en una toalla, sin embargo un día se descubrió a su mismo mirándole con interés, observando con detenimiento cada músculo de su anatomía… eso fue algo que le hizo sentirse muy incómodo y enfadado consigo mismo ¿Qué hacía mirando a un chico?

Ahora mismo, sentado en su cama, repasando sus apuntes, sintió como el rubor crecía dentro de sí al notar la mirada de Kiba clavada en él.

\- ¿Qué miras? - le dijo tratando de disimular su consternación.

\- A ti ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapo?

\- No digas tonterías

\- Pues lo eres, eres, eres muy guapo, más que algunas chicas.

\- Calla y duérmte – respondió fríamente

\- Por mucho que te enfades, seguiré pensando que eres muy guapo.

\- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¿Crees que es normal lo que dices?

\- ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? ¿Solo porque eres un chico como yo? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! Eres guapo y lo reconozco ¿No puedo decir lo que pienso? Me da igual que seas un chico, me pareces guapo y ya está.

\- Vale, pues no vuelvas a decirlo, es otra norma de nuestra convivencia

\- Tú y tus normas ¿Cuántas van ya? Por lo menos 106

\- Las normas facilitan la convivencia

\- Oye Neji-kun, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

\- No me llames así y si, mañana es mi cumpleaños ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo vi en tu agenda ¡Mira que anotar tu propio cumpleaños! ¿Tienes miedo de olvidarlo?

\- ¿Has mirado en mi agenda? Esto ya es el colmo, eres… mira, no voy a gastar mi tiempo en decirte lo que pienso de ti.

Neji apagó su luz y se metió en su cama bastante enfadado. Kiba sonreía.

Al dia siguiente cuando Neji abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de Kiba delante de él.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Neji-kun!

\- Te he dicho que no…

Kiba se apoderó de sus labios con un beso suave pero intenso. Neji no era capaz de reaccionar, se había quedado paralizado, no sabía a que hacer caso, si a su mente que le decía que le apartase de la forma más violenta posible o a su cuerpo que le rogaba que se relajase y disfrutara de aquel contacto que le llenaba el estómago de mariposas.

Cuando se separó de él, Kiba le sonrió como siempre de aquella forma descarada.

\- Toma – le ofreció un paquete, era como un libro envuelto en papel de regalo blanco – Se me cayó el café en la tuya, quise limpiarla pero parece que eso no funciona… he copiado todo lo que tenías, palabra por palabra… Perdóname.

Neji, entre confundido y avergonzado desenvolvió el paquete. Era una agenda exactamente igual a la suya. Echó un vistazo por dentro, allí con la letra desastrosa de Kiba estaban anotadas todas sus cosas, sus citas, sus teléfonos… todo, incluso lo que ya había pasado ¿Realmente se había tomado la molestia de copiarla palabra por palabra? Neji le miró intrigado, aquel chico era extraño, extraño y sorprendente.

\- Me he tomado la libertad de ponerte una dedicatoria.

En una esquina de la primera página había unas frases escritas.

"Aunque te enfades me seguirá gustando como hueles"

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – repitió esta vez en voz baja mientras acercaba su nariz al cuello de Neji.

Y esta vez, el cuerpo de Neji venció y le dejó olerle sin apartarle de un golpe.


	2. Tres momentos para Kiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora viene la parte dedicada a Kiba.
> 
> Por si alguien no lo sabe "Tanabata" es una fiesta japonesa que, entre otras cosas, se escriben deseos en papelitos y se cuelgan en árboles de bambú. Está relacionada con las estrellas y una bonita historia pero me enrollaría demasiado y supongo que la mayoría la conocerá.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**El cuarto fue por necesidad**

A Kiba le gustaba Neji. De eso no había duda y desde luego no iba a molestarse en negarlo. Pero es que a Kiba le gustaban muchas cosas.

El era muy simple, le gustaban todas las cosas que le hacían sentirse feliz. Por eso le gustaba Neji, porque a pesar de lo serio que era olía muy bien y eso a Kiba le gustaba. También le gustaba mirarle porque sus ojos le recordaban las noches en las que veía la luna tumbado en el campo al lado de su gran amigo: su perro Akamaru, al que echaba tanto de menos.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de Neji era desconcertarle, le encantaba esa cara de confusión que ponía, tan seria, tan rígida, Kiba pensaba que podría llegar a rompérsela de como tensaba sus músculos.

No... no era lo que más le gustaba. Lo que le gustaba de verdad era estar a su lado, mirarle, oír sus silencios y ¿por qué no? También sus quejas. Le gustaba acercarse a él y sentirle muy cerca... era una atracción extraña que parecía apoderarse de él.

Estaba haciendo un trabajo cuando, consultando un diccionario, se topó con la palabra  _"necesidad_ " y una de sus definiciones le llamó la atención _"Impulso irresistible que hace que las cosas obren infaliblemente en cierto sentido"_. Kiba se quedó pensando, la verdad no lo comprendía demasiado bien.

Aquella definición se quedó dando vueltas por su mente. Entró, como siempre, alegre y sonriente en la habitación que compartía con Neji.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - exclamó

\- Bienvenido – respondió Neji sentado frente a su escritorio, sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que parecemos un matrimonio?

\- ¡No digas estupideces!

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, cariño? - y mientras hablaba se puso a su espalda y le pasó los brazos por delante del pecho apretándole contra él y acercando su nariz a su cuello.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de estas cosas? - Neji estaba realmente molesto, muy molesto, tanta tontería ya estaba empezando a cansarle.

\- Tú que eres tan listo ¿sabrías decirme una cosa? - se separó de él, Neji le miró intrigado - ¿Sabes lo que es un impulso irresistible que hace que las cosas obren infaliblemente en cierto sentido?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es que no logro enterarme del todo.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo?

\- Impulso irresistible que hace que las cosas obren infaliblemente en cierto sentido.

Neji pensó durante unos segundos mientras Kiba le miraba sonriendo. Desde luego es que Neji le gustaba cada vez más.

\- Supongo – habló lentamente – que se refiere a cuando no puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan de cierta manera, cuando algo te atrae tanto que terminas haciéndolo ¿no?

Kiba se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora lo entiendo. Eso es la necesidad – dijo cogiendo un mechón de su pelo y llevándolo a su nariz – y es lo que siento yo cuando estoy a tu lado.

Neji se quedó mirándole sin saber que hacer, ese maldito chico siempre conseguía descuadrar su ordenada mente. Levantó tímidamente una mano, si era sincero consigo mismo también sentía una "necesidad" que no sabía discernir. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kiba cogió su mano suavemente y la acercó a su mejilla, manteniéndola allí unos segundos sintiendo su calidez, hasta que Neji, bastante azorado la retiró bruscamente.

\- ¡Cada vez eres más payaso! - gruñó tratando de resultar enfadado y apresurándose a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, rogando porque Kiba no se diera cuenta de su turbación.

**El quinto fue una despedida**

Cuando Neji entró en su cuarto encontró a Kiba haciendo sus maletas.

\- Hola – saludó como siempre educado Neji

\- Hola – contestó Kiba sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Puedes estar contento, hoy es un gran día para ti, ya te vas a librar de mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te vas ya de vacaciones?

\- No, es mejor, ya me han encontrado otra habitación.

Neji no esperaba oír eso y se quedó paralizado mirando a Kiba continuar recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Pero…

\- Por lo visto hay alguien que ha encontrado otro sitio mejor.

Se suponía que era lo que estaba deseando, que ese molesto chico fuera cambiado de habitación, estaba harto de sus continuos descaros, de aguantar como se pegaba a él a olerle, de sus frases burlonas, siempre intentando sacarle de quicio… Se acabó, no más verle andar por la habitación solo vestido con una toalla, se acabó sentir más su aliento acariciándole suave, lenta y tortuosamente el cuello poniéndole la carne de gallina… se acabó… por fin.

No… no quería.

De pronto sintió un gran vacío dentro de él ¿Por qué? Todo aquello era ilógico, irracional, absurdo.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Neji – comentó sin mirarle.

\- Yo… también.

¿Había dicho eso? No podía ser… no, aquellas palabras no las había pronunciado él.

Al oírle Kiba levantó la vista y le miró tristemente.

\- Me gusta que sean tan educado y tan correcto pero ¿sabes? No hace falta que finjas.

Kiba le dio la espalda y continuó con sus cosas.

\- Bueno – dijo esta vez con un tono bastante más alegre – Supongo que como estamos predestinados el uno al otro, no encontraremos a menú…

Dejándose llevar por un "impulso irresistible", por una "necesidad" Neji hizo caso a lo que su cuerpo deseaba y se acercó casi pegándose a Kiba.

\- No quiero que te vayas – susurró con un hilo de voz, muy débil, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kiba lo escuchase.

Kiba se quedó petrificado, tan descarado como era y aquello tan extraño y espontáneo en Neji le pilló de sorpresa dejándole por primera vez desconcertado a él.

Comenzó a girarse para mirarle. Cuando estuvo cara a cara frente a él le observó, Neji estaba allí, quieto, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, como si se mirase los pies.

Kiba puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Neji y con un movimiento suave le obligó a levantar la mirada. El rostro pálido de Neji estaba ahora teñido con un leve tono rosado y sus ojos seguían sin querer mirarle.

A Kiba aquello le parecía lo más encantador del mundo.

\- Neji…

\- No pienses mal – dijo apartándose rápidamente de él – Solo es que… creo que me he acostumbrado a ti y no quiero que pienses que soy un borde y…

\- Me gustas mucho Neji.

\- No digas idioteces, solo quería ser amable, anda, si quieres te ayudo a recoger.

\- Me gustas Neji y no me importa decírtelo, aunque pienses que estoy loco, aunque pienses que soy un enfermo… me gustas, tenía que decírtelo…

\- ¡Deja ya de burlarte! Me pones nervioso con tus tonterías, por suerte ya no tendré que oírtelas más.

Esto último lo dijo sin parecer muy convencido, sin su habitual enfado, tratando de no cruzar sus ojos con los de Kiba. Esta vez fue Kiba el que se acercó a él y le cogió de la barbilla.

\- Mírame, mírame y dime otra vez lo pesado que soy… me encanta como lo dices, será nuestra despedida.

\- Yo… tú… eres un pesado, insoportable… insufrible…

Kiba iba acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, sus labios casi se rozaban y Neji cerró los ojos esperando sentir de nuevo aquel roce ardiente.

Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron dar un pequeño respingo y separarse bruscamente, Neji intentó disimular que no había estado a punto de pasar algo.

\- ¡Kiba! – Se oyó gritar a Naruto – He venido a ayudarte ¡abre de una vez!

**El sexto fue porque quisieron**

Era el cumpleaños de Kiba.

Neji se levantó muy temprano. Era verano y ya no tenían clases, la mayoría de los alumnos que llenaban esa residencia ya se habían marchado a sus casas. Pero todavía quedaban bastantes, algunos por trabajo, como Kiba, otros, como Neji porque se habían apuntado a cursos de verano, tenía que aprovechar todos los conocimientos que pudiera adquirir.

Pero ese día no iba a ir a clase. Tenía otros planes.

Había pasado la primera noche sin Kiba y, la verdad, por un lado se alegraba de no tener que oírle por las noches, Kiba no paraba quieto ni cuando dormía, y por otra parte había echado de menos su habitual  _"buenas noches Neji-kun"_.

Salió a hacer unas compras. Cuando regresó envolvió cuidadosamente una cesta llena de frascos y una cajita alargada con papel de regado. Al terminar la colocó en la cama que había pertenecido a Kiba. Bajó a desayunar y al finalizar subió de nuevo, pero no a su habitación, si no a la que ahora ocupaba su antiguo compañero.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

\- Si – oyó a Kiba decir al otro lado de la puerta – Seas quien seas, pasa.

\- Desde luego, siempre tan desastre – dijo entrando – Dejas entrar a cualquiera.

\- ¡Neji-kun! – Contestó muy alegre al verle - ¡Buenos días! ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sin ti, perfectamente ¿Estás listo?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Me dijiste que hoy no tenías nada que hacer ¿Sigue siendo así?

\- Pues si, tengo el día libre.

\- Pues en ese caso, vas a pasar el día conmigo.

\- ¿Contigo?

\- Si, venga, vístete.

Kiba le miraba asombrado, realmente Neji parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¿Esto es una cita?

\- Si – contestó rotundo – Vamos, tenemos muchos sitios dónde ir.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

\- No, te la estoy exigiendo, después de los quebraderos de cabeza que me has dado me la debes. Vamos.

Lleno de asombro y felicidad Kiba se vistió y en pocos minutos estaba listo para salir. Miró a Neji con aquella miraba traviesa que había conseguido atravesar la frialdad de su corazón.

\- Estoy listo ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

\- Ya lo verás.

Pasaron un día muy agradable. Vieron un museo, comieron en un restaurante, dieron un paseo hablando de ellos mismos, de sus familias, de sus sueños, sus proyectos de futuro… Así Neji descubrió que Kiba quería ser veterinario, como su hermana o si acaso, poner un criadero de perros y Kiba descubrió que Neji deseaba ser abogado. También hablaron de sus gustos, sus aficiones… escuchaban atentamente lo que el otro contaba, todo era fascinante y nuevo para ellos, era como descubrir secretos maravillosos.

Por la noche vieron las estrellas, por algo era el día del Tanabata y eso es lo que había que hacer. Ya era bastante tarde cuando regresaron a la residencia y Neji insistió en que Kiba pasase por su habitación, que quería darle algo.

\- No sé, no sé – decía burlonamente Kiba – A ver si vas a querer algo de mí, te advierto que yo soy muy decente.

\- No seas plasta… Anda, toma ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kiba! – le ofreció el paquete que había dejado encima de la cama.

\- ¡Te has acordado de mi cumpleaños! Eres increíble.

\- Lo apuntaste en mi agenda, desastre.

\- Aún así, eres increíble – comenzó a desenvolverlo nervioso y excitado. Miró con cara de asombro aquellos frascos, eran frascos de gel, champú, y otros productos de baño - ¿Me estás llamando sucio?

\- Son los que yo uso, es para… que te acuerdes de mí.

\- Así crees que no te extrañaré tanto ¿Eh? Me dejas tu olor para que no te añore, como a los perrillos.

\- Y esto – sacó la cajita – Es para que no llegues tarde a tus clases.

La abrió, era un reloj de pulsera.

\- Pero Neji… esto… es demasiado.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Mucho… Neji ¿Has pedido tu deseo? Hoy es el día de escribir tu deseo y colgarlo ¿Lo has hecho?

Neji se acercó a él y le sujetó de la cintura.

\- Pues si… he pedido que cierto insolente no se aleje de mi vida ¿Y tú?

\- El mío ya se ha cumplido – susurró poniendo una mano en su nuca y atrayéndole hacia él.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más juntó sus labios con los de Neji en un beso intenso y apasionado al que Neji respondió con la misma pasión.


End file.
